The present invention relates to a clip for securing sheet material to a rod. In a particular embodiment, the clip is adapted for securing a liner to a basket of wire-like rods.
Shelving and storage systems comprised of vinyl coated wire rods have become increasingly popular in businesses and residences as an economical and convenient method of creating shelving and drawer space for offices, closets, kitchens, bedrooms, utility rooms, linen closets, garages and pantries.
Grids of interconnecting wire-like rods which are mounted on a wall are increasingly used in workplaces, such as offices, kitchens and garages, to hang objects from removable hooks attached to the grids. Presently, there is nothing on the market known to applicants which could be used to secure paper or fabric sheet material to a rod on such a grid.
These storage systems also frequently include baskets of interconnecting wire-like rods which are slidable on runners mounted on a frame. Generally these baskets are constructed so that the rods are not tightly interwoven, but rather have large openings at the sides and at the bottom of the basket. One of the problems with these basket storage systems is that items stored therein frequently fall through the openings in the baskets. One of the ways to overcome this problem is to line the interior of the basket with a liner of sheet material extending along the sides and the bottom of the basket. However, in order to keep the liner in place, it would be necessary to provide a means for removably securing the liner of sheet material to a rod on the basket.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a clip for detachably securing sheet material in place on a rod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which has means on the body of the clip adapted to seat about a portion of a rod to mount the clip on the rod.
A further object of the invention is to provide a clip in which the means for mounting the clip on a rod accommodates different gauge diameter rods.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a clip for securing sheet material to a rod which is sturdy in construction, is nondestructive to the sheet material and is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-positionable clip which can be used to secure different kinds of sheet material to a wire rod.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a clip for securing sheet material to a rod wherein the clip has a body which has a central portion and the central portion contains a channel having a channel opening which is deformable to enable the rod to pass through the opening to be seated in the channel. The clip further includes gripping means which comprises a pair of substantially parallel legs in the body extending in the same direction as the channel and disposed laterally outwardly of the central portion and spaced from the central portion by slots.
In operation, the clip is attached to a rod by aligning the channel opening of the clip with the longitudinal axis of the rod, and then pressing the clip against the rod thereby seating the rod in the channel. The sheet material is then passed over one side of the central portion of the clip and the oppositely facing sides of the legs. When the clip is used to secure a basket liner to a basket of interwoven rods, two clips may be placed adjacent each corner of the basket at the liner's upper edges. The sheet material may be removed from the clip simply by grasping a portion of sheet material adjacent the clip and pulling downwardly on the sheet material.
With the construction described, it can be seen that the clip may be easily mounted on a rod and the sheet material quickly passed over one side of the clip's central portion and the oppositely facing sides of the legs.
It can also be appreciated from the construction described that the sheet material may be quickly removed from the clip. Furthermore, it can be appreciated that the clip can be positioned essentially anywhere on the rod and be used for any type of situation which requires securing sheet material to a rod.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.